fantasyearthzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Fez Client
Introduction This is some translation of the HK client. It havn't finished. Latest client HK FEZ FEZ_20120627. (Those with the Client from last November must install the new client to play) (Go ask for the client at the English boards, client will be down temporarily) HKFEZ English Forums Mirror *This is a folder download with the game contents uptodate with the latest pactches. *Mediafire (300MB) Download the 7zip.part files into one location and extract the first file. *The mirror will be updated with the next update, mirror is outdated right now so link will not be posted ''Manual Patching'' Manual Patching will only work with the latest client. If you have a older client then please uninstall and download the one above. Please remember to backup your files if manual patching does not work. Manual Patch Updated as of 11/7/12 To manual patch download the dat.pak file from the link below and place it in your DATA folder inside of your FantasyEarthZero folder overwriting the old dat.pak file. (There will be more instructions if there are other files besides the dat.pak files) ''You will need to apply the 7/17 patch if you have not done so. Download Link '' #Use WinRaR or 7zip to unzip the files and add them to your DATA folder (If you have previously downloaded manual patches from here you do not need to download this) Manual Patch files (Mediafire) 11/7 (Extract 7zip file and Merge Fantasy EarthZero and DATA folder or drop the the files inside the DATA folder into your game's DATA folder) IF there are any questions about this please leave them on the wikia. (After manual patching please watch a while for your client to look for the files) Etc Below are several translations of the game itself to see the full pictures go to UBC CVGA Launcher Issues 1. An Error message appears after clicking on the shortcut :Run the game as Administrator. 2.Nothing happens when trying to open the shortcut :1.Try launching the Game (English Locale) :2.Issues with the newest client, you will need to create a new shortcut from FeZero.exe 3.Update Failed :1.Server Maintenance may be underway ::1.Please check the Gamania.hk website for more details on maintenance :2.Bad connection ::1.To resolve the bad connection issues just hit check version/update button on the launcher until it begins to update ::2.Find a manual patch for that update from someone Client Issues 1.Game doesn't start after clicking play on the game launcher. : Download the latest version of DirectX End-User Runtime Web Installer 2.Game stops responding after entering a map in game. : Add FantasyEarthZero folder to your antivirus's exceptions and restart the client ::Kaspersky antivirus has a vendetta against FEZ, you must uninstall Kaspersky if you wish to play FEZ. 3.Black Screen/Error Code 00002746 :Cause is not certain yet but the error code displayed when the black screen appears is due to a bad connection (from JP wiki). The black screen normally occurs during noontime/midnight in HK. ::Play at different times to access the server. ::Or Use a VPN 4.Vista :Vista users may need to add FantasyEarthZero to their DEP exceptions . Help Regarding help with ingame itself please look for one of the corps on this American_crops_(HK_server) page or visit the English Forums *The English forums requires you to create an account in order to view the forums *Translation Wikia (recently founded 10% complete) Get start Basic Controls W ?move forward S ?move back A ?left (double tapping A for left jump) D ?right (double tapping D for right jump) Q ?left jump E ?right jump Left Click ?Attack / Interact with NPC Right Click - Looting R- Auto walk Spacebar ?Jump F ?Item Hotkey #1 G ?Item Hotkey #2 Backspace ?Map Change H ?Help (shows the commands) Z ?Interact (opens up menu for trading, partying, etc) Y ?Changing the Macros T ?Accept Trade P ?Accept Party Invite Left Ctrl ?Cycling thru the Macros Right Ctrl ?Cycling thru the chat channels Alt ?Switches between Feather Mode / Crosshair Mode I ?Opens up Inventory K ?Opens up Skills menu U ?Opens up Character Menu C ?Sit F1-F5 ?Macros 1-8 ?Selecting skills from skills bar 0 ?opens up Guild menu Mouse Scroll ?Scrolls thru the skills from skills bar F11 ?Zoom In F12 ?Zoom Out V- Video Options / - Opens up search menu (to take a screenshot, hold Page Up and then press Print Screen. This hides the user interface, so if you want to take pics w/ the interface, just press Print Screen) Tutorial Mission It is strongly recommended to do finish such mission as you can attain 15-16lv very fast. You will receieve some items after you finish the tutorial mission. z Category:HKFEZ